Romeo&juliet:alternate ending
by Brandon Rosales
Summary: Romeo is brought back to life and lives the rest of his life


Balthasar P.O.V

"Let me go," I say to the guard in a harsh tone. "No", the guard says while pulling on my chains and handcuffs. I could barely see with the bag over my head, but I could sense my surroundings and feel the cold air wrap around my body. I realized I was in a jail on the way to my cell. I hear the clanking of metal and imagine the guard in his shiny metal armor. I picture the sword, below his waist, hitting against his leg armor. That's when I strike. I grab for the sword, but I'm stopped by him pulling my chains. I use that as an advantage and swing the cuffs in his face. Thankfully he wasn't wearing a helmet, I take off the mask and unlock my cuffs and run toward the exit.

I cover my ears as the door to the tomb, that holds Romeo, explodes to dust. I quickly run inside and remove the top of the coffin, to find Romeo laying lifeless. I open his mouth and pour in the miracle potion. I had retrieved it from my house hoping to use it on myself, but Romeo will do. I back up slightly waiting to see if it actually works. His eyes open!

Romeo P.O.V

I open my eyes and see stone. " Is this heaven", I say quietly hoping it isn't the other place. "No Romeo it is just me". " Balthasar? You died too" I say sadly." No fool its Balthasar from the living." "What", I say frantically and turn my head to see my friend, Balthasar. "Oh my god Balt, what have you done". " I have simply gave my friend the gift of life", he says with a sly smile and helps me sit up in the coffin I was laying in. I swing my legs out of the coffin and give a confused look at Balthasar."Do you remember dying, Romeo", my friend says as he pulls me to a standing position. " Yes a little bit, I remember falling asleep and never waking up I guess, and seeing, my love, Juliet", I smile at the thought of her beautiful face. I watch as Balt's face grows sad at the name Juliet. But before I get to ask why I hear the claps of horse foot." Romeo, we should leave now the prince and his guards are on their way", I exit the tomb and run after Balt through the graveyard. I the jump on the back of Balthasar's horse and tell him go as I see the flicker of lamp light.

The Prince P.O.V

My high guard tells me it was a grave robbery of Romeo's dead body. But I beg to differ, while all my guards search for clues, I walk through the graveyard and head to the crime scene: the montage tomb. Once there, I walk over the rumble of the blown to bits door and head toward the coffin that once held Romeo. I look inside it for any clues as to what happened to the body. I see a bright green liquid out of the corner of my eye and grab it up. " miracle potion" I say aloud because of the shock im in. This potion is a potion made by a witch, said to bring the dead back to life. The grave robber or should I say Witch, has brought Romeo back to life and left the potion here." High guard!" I yell. "yes my prince", he says with fear, as he should."Tell everyone this, anyone who can catch a witch and a revived Romeo will be awarded with unbelievable bounty, and I want them alive."

Balthasar .

I ride the horse to a stop once we reach the entrance to the montage house. I tie the horse to a tie tree at the side of the house. Romeo and I then walk to the end of the house. " Balt, is this my house" Romeo says quietly, I assume trying to remember his other life. " Yes, friend it is, you were born and raised here and now you will live here", I say to Romeo while reaching the step ladder in setup the other day." But what if my parents see me, they won't be happy", he says while climbing up the ladder after me. "Do not worry Romeo, we are climbing to the attic, I boarded up the door to the rest of the house, so nobody can get in or out", I say helping Romeo get into the attic. The attic is located at the very top of the house and is unused hence the layers of dust, but for a couple of bandits its feels like home. I let Romeo sleep, while I go out to get food for the both of us.

I ride my horse to the central market and walk around looking for food to steal. While I take a loaf bread from a stand, I see the gleaming of metal. The Prince and his guards are doing their daily patrol but I sense something more is happening. The Prince says, "I am looking for a witch and a revived Romeo", oh no he has found out and is looking for us or rather a witch. I've been called many things but never a witch. The Prince continues, if they are found the capturer will be rewarded with riches fit for a, well, a prince. The citizens gasp at that, I decide it's time for me to leave, as I turn around a familiar face with a broken nose pulls my hood off. It's the guard I whacked yesterday in the face, he yells to the other guards and the prince, I have him. I knee him in the stomach and make a run for it. I make it to my horse and ride back to the montage house./span

Balthasar P.O.V


End file.
